I Miss You
by Jay-Chammy
Summary: It's father's day and it's bringing back memories of long gone people to Clementine. What will Clem do to stop the depression? Will she spend father's day isolated to hide the pain, or will she find a resolution? (One-shot)


**Just writing a** **one-shot for father's day, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer; I DO NOT own the Walking Dead OR any of it's characters **

* * *

Clementine walked into the cabin's dining room, where the rest of her new group was for breakfast. Everyone seemed extra giddy today. "What happened?" asked the confused 11-year old

"It's father's day!" Sarah beamed, hugging her smiling dad, Carlos

"It is?" asked the small survivor dully, Clem never really kept track of time anymore but there were more problems with this holiday. Her father was dead, along with her father-like idol, _Lee. _Clementine's eyes started to sting, _no _she thought _if I cry I'll just show them how weak I am_

At that moment Clementine heard Lee's voice faintly in the back of her thoughts _**It's okay sweet pea, people don't cry because they're weak, they cry because they've been strong for too long**_

Clementine looked down at her feet so the group wouldn't see her cry. She let two tears fall down her tan cheek, before looking up and wiping them off. _Great, everyone is looking at me _thought Clementine

With great determination, the young girl headed towards the outside exit of the dinning room "Where are you going?" asked Luke awkwardly, after witnessing Clem's little episode.

Clem glanced over her shoulder to meet Luke's gaze "Out." she said plainly, though her voice was clearly wavering

The spunky girl sprinted to the shed, while watching out for walkers too, to find some materials needed for her plan. She thanked god that the shed door was unlocked and yanked it open. The materials she needed are; Wood planks, a hammer and a shovel. Clem already had her carving knife, a Sharpie, and her lighter.

Searching the shed Clem found two very wide planks of wood that were thin and medium length. Clementine placed them outside the shed as she looked for a shovel, when she found it she dragged it behind her as she picked up the wood and went to find somewhere to make her gift for her _fathers'_

* * *

Finally finding a place to start the construction and not even far from the cabin, Clementine set the supplies on the floor. Clementine found a very nice spot under a nice tree which she identified as Lee's favorite tree, the oak tree. Clementine got one of the thin pieces of wood and started carving swirls in it, she did the same for the other and writing on them. She then dug two small dents in the ground. The 11-year old now went to go find rocks, she came back with four and then left to find more and killing walkers with a hammer in the process.

She returned with four more, placed one plank in the dent, and put two rocks behind and in front of the plank so it stood straight, she did the same for the other.

The construction continued until Clementine was satisfied, flowers were in front of each plank with rocks surrounding the beautiful flowers and the first plank read

* * *

**Ed Dahl**

**Loving Father, Husband, Brother, and Son**

**I thought you were safe in Savannah, but now you're safe in heaven, Love you**

**~Clementine Dahl, Everett**

* * *

**Lee Everett**

**Loving Father, Teacher, Brother, Son, Friend, and Survivor**

**I miss you Lee, you taught me a lot and raised me as your own in this apocalypse, thank you for everything...**

**~Clementine Dahl, Everett**

* * *

Clementine stood there for a moment at her memorial she made for her fathers' then broke out sobbing to her knees, she didn't know how long she was like that but she spent the rest of the day talking to Lee and Ed, well at least the Lee and Ed in her head.

When the sun was about to set she grabbed the hammer and shovel and ventured back to the not far cabin, looking out for any walkers

As Clem stepped on the porch she set the shovel down and knocked on the door. Luke answered, holding a rifle, Clem looked at him shocked and wearily. Luke gaped and pulled her into a hug, "Oh God where were you? We were so worried, we thought you ran away or somethin'!" Luke said

"I was spending father's day with my dads', you dope!" Clem says with a smile after Luke had stopped hugging her. Clementine looked at Luke as a brother so she was comfortable with telling him this

Luke gave her a confused look because of the "Dads'" thing but just went with it, not wanting to interrogate her past

Clementine walked into the cabin and set the hammer on the coffee table in the parlor and walked to the dining room where conversation could be heard.

If these people really were worried about her, she would have a family again. But no matter what it'll never be the same as her first families.

* * *

**Sorry if it was sucky, I'm not the best writer!**

**Please Review!**


End file.
